


Sparkling's next mission

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A sparkling's tale [54]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Baby Bumblebee gets a little education from Ratchet...





	1. Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bumblebee gets a little education from Ratchet...


	2. Always ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bumblebee is always ready for more adventure with Optimus!


	3. Bumblebee's fascination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bumblebee finds more bones in the desert.....


	4. A new discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lizard distracts Baby Bumblebee...


	5. Lizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus explains what the creature is, and requests that it doesn't get put in the box...


	6. More bones?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course more bones found their way into the box...


	7. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And...so did the lizard....


End file.
